


'Bargain Hunt' Looks Good

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, F/F, Femlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: John has been injured, Sherlock is concerned





	'Bargain Hunt' Looks Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [okapi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okapi/gifts).



> Written for 'More Joy Day'

“I’m sorry,” John said.  She pulled herself up on the sofa, stifling a groan as she did so.  “I just couldn’t stop Murphy to give you the time you needed.”

“That’s okay,” Sherlock replied.  She busied herself rearranging the cushions to provide John with as much support as possible.  “It took three of the Met’s rugby playing officers to bring him down; you would never have stopped him on your own.  Can I get you anything?”

“No, I’m all right.”  John tried rather ineffectively to reach for the television remote.

“Here, let me.”  Sherlock switched the television on and flicked between channels.  “What would you like?  A repeat of _Top Gear_ , a Robert Mitchum war film, _Bargain Hunt_?”

“Mmm,” John said, “ _Bargain Hunt_ looks good.”

Sherlock looked suspiciously at her and reached over to feel her forehead.

John gave a half chuckle before feeling her ribs.  “I’m winding you up.  Just find us a detective story which you can yell at and I’ll be happy.  Although I wouldn’t mind a cup of tea.”

Sherlock leapt up and went into the kitchen.

“And a chocolate biscuit or two,” John called.

Sherlock returned carrying two mugs and the packet of biscuits.

“You must have been worried about me,” John said.  “You’re not usually this attentive.”

“I don’t like it when you’re this bruised.”

 


End file.
